A post hole digger attaches to the standard three point hitch of the tractor and is powered by the tractor's power take-off (PTO). The digger comprises an auger without protrusions or other extending parts above the fighting of the auger, to reduce the possibility of a user becoming ensnared during use of the digger. A shield covering rotating parts of the PTO shaft is rigidly affixed to the support arm that supports the auger.
In one embodiment, the shield is rigidly affixed to the gearbox that translates rotation from the PTO shaft to the auger. The shield therefore moves with the gearbox as the auger is adjusted, maintaining a uniform cover over the rotating parts of the PTO shaft and protecting users. In another embodiment, the shield is rotatably affixed to the gearbox and is sized to provide appropriate coverage regardless of the position of the auger in use.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.